New Beginnings
by Light Triumphs All
Summary: Rey accepts Kylo Ren's offer to rule the galaxy. But bringing balance to the Force requires sacrifices. Reylo. Events following The Last Jedi.
1. Chapter 1

The heavy beating of Rey's heart stopped at Ben's words.

"Join me."

The shock welled up inside of her as she stared, his black gloved hand outstretched to her. He expected her to take his hand. She'd known everything was black and white, their conversations blurred the lines, created gray. She could do so much good if she was able to stand by his side as they disbanded the First Order and truly brought balance to the galaxy, balance to the Force. No longer Sith or Jedi, simply agents of change.

"Please." His eyes begged her to drop her pretense, assumptions, and questions; to trust him enough to agree. But she couldn't trust him, he had brought her here. Yet, he saved her from his master. It could have all been his plan from the beginning. And the rebel fleet, she couldn't let them die. But how would she escape? Her mind immediately went to the lightsaber, flung across the room carelessly. She looked back up at Ben, his façade no longer held so much weight. She knew his story, hurts, his heart.

Rey used to dream of the day she'd end his life for what he had done to his father, to the rebels. Now, as she stared into his eyes she felt the conflict rising up in her towards him.

She breathed in sharply, steeling herself to speak, "You must listen to me Ben. I have every right to say as much as you."

Her shock became insurmountable as she watched his eyes light up with genuine joy and something she hadn't seen in him, hope.

He answered her quickly, "Your involvement and influence will be crucial to the success of this venture. I need you."

Rey swallowed, "Then as my, our first action, we must halt the annihilation of the rebels."

She watched as momentary anger flashed over his face, but he stopped it and said, "If you believe this will be in the best interest of the galaxy moving forward…"

"I do." Rey said quickly.

Ben continued, turning his body to watch out the large observation window, "Are you positive this doesn't stem from your residual affection for the rebels and their members?"

Rey's mind reeled. She hadn't thought through the logical argument for preserving the alliance, who he viewed only as trouble makers and rebellious anarchists. They were easily prone to violence, but they had heart and only wanted what was best for the people who had been trampled on by the First Order.

"If," she began slowly, "we seek to establish a new way of policing the galaxy, we cannot hold the rebels accountable for resisting the First Order, a government system we are about to abolish."

"Then how do you propose we control them?" He asked, as if he already knew.

"Allow me to reason with them." She said strongly.

"What?" He responded as though her suggestion was to fly through space with nothing but the clothes on her back than to start a conversation.

Rey laughed incredulously, "Talking isn't such a strange solution when you have formed strong relationships with these people and they trust your word."

Ben stood, dumbfounded. She watched as his mind stumbled through his thoughts, causing his eyes to inadvertently flicker back and forth.

"You're right." He admitted, reaching out his hand again. "Does this mean you are accepting my offer?"

She smiled, taking his hand "As long as you trust me."

Ben squeezed her hand softly, "That doesn't mean I won't disagree with you."

As they were sharing their moment, General Hux, with his eyes about as red as his hair, walked into the room. Frantically he was shouting about the rebels getting away and the proper course of action. He stopped as he noticed the pair standing in the middle of the room, bodies surrounding them, smoke still rising from several corners of the room.

"The supreme leader?" He stammered out.

Ben turned harshly and barked out orders, "I am your supreme leader now."

Hux's eyes widened, "How do you have the authority.."

Kylo's hand flew up and Hux grasped his own throat. Rey felt her heart drop. "Ben!" She said sharply.

Ben's head snapped over to look into her eyes. He said softly, "You will do what you must, as will I."

He then dropped Hux on the ground, who then muttered out. "Yes supreme leader."

"Prepare a single drop ship to descend on the moon. We must perform a diplomatic mission."

Hux stood up and said, "Yes supreme leader."

Ben turned once he left and looked at Rey. His face held no excitement from his sudden rise in power. Rey feared he might have gotten some strange idea from the last few moments, but he had a steady look in his eyes. Yet, it was more than that. He had peace.

"Let's be going, we must handle this quickly," Ben said without any fanfare. He led her back to the elevator. He pressed the button at the bottom, the markings said "Hanger B." They stood in a tangible silence as they descended.

"I'm glad you have decided to join me," Ben said, his discomfort notable.

Rey awkwardly shifted, "Thanks for offering."

They then silently agreed to not say anything else as they became more interested in the lights flickering with each floor than each other. The final floor couldn't come fast enough as they both rushed to walk out of the door at the same time.

"Uhh," Rey said as she almost bumped into him.

Ben realized what he had done he said, "Oh, sorry," as he deferred to her and let her walk through.

Once they had entered the hanger, Ben strutted quickly to a large Imperial shuttle. Rey almost had to run to keep up with him and his spider legs. Halfway to their ship, she began to notice Stormtrooper after Stormtrooper stopping what they were doing to watch the pair hurry through the space. It wasn't just a couple, she noted. It was every single white and black suited soldier and pilot from there to the elevator.

Rey hadn't felt so naked since she had come back from the destruction of the Star Killer Base. So she was more than glad when they reached the black cruiser. Hux waited for them with a small security detail. "Shouldn't the prisoner be restrained?" He asked with an obnoxious amount of condescension in his voice.

Ben brushed off his comment. "Rey is not a prisoner."

Hux followed quickly behind him, huffing and puffing, "She's not a prisoner?" His voice clearly displayed his disapproval.

Ben stopped and looked him in the eye, firmly saying, "No, she's not."

Rey watched as Hux's mouth opened to speak, then closed, deciding it wasn't worth the consequences of his insolence. They walked until they reached the cockpit. Ben said orders to the pilots, but Rey had eyes only for the tech surrounding her.

She had never seen such state of the art technology. The rebels had to buy older models and she had only scrapped ancient and broken down vessels. She ran her fingers over the switches and buttons, wishing she could take a moment to ask what they all meant.

Ben must have noticed the wonder on her face because he moved his head close to hers and said softly so the pilots and Hux wouldn't hear, "We have everything you could ever dream to pilot and more in the hanger bays. That's for later, now we need to discuss terms."

Rey nodded. Ben then walked out of the cockpit and took her to a small sitting area close by.

"What are you going to tell them?" Ben asked.

Rey hadn't thought that far, she rarely did. "Umm," she began, "I will tell them you plan to abolish the First Order, which destroys the need for the rebellion. I will suggest they return to their home planets to begin voting for the new formation of a senate. The Galactic Republic must be reestablished."

Ben snorted, "I'm sorry Rey, but that can't happen. Those types of governments are corrupt and always lead to bank systems pulling the strings."

Rey stopped. "Well, there must be something I can tell them, some indication of a new beginning?"

Ben stared at the wall. "Tell them to return to their homes, yes. Wherever that may be. Explain that the war is over and the First Order is going to be stripped of its power and military rule. But don't tell them by who or why. Just tell them you promise them your word they will not be harmed."

Rey thought for a moment. "Yes. I guess that is enough."

"They should know that more word will be sent soon. And as a token of good will, explain we shall send them fuel so they can return home." Ben said. His face looked so relaxed, so free. As if all the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

Rey didn't notice she was staring at him when he commented, "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no," she said quickly, "You just look really calm."

Ben took a deep breath, "I am capable of other emotions, you know. Other than anger."

"No I mean, Snoke being gone. You seem balanced." Rey was glad to see his conflict leave.

Ben looked at his hands, "Yes it seems as though I am. But I would attribute that to our newfound partnership rather than my old master's demise."

"I must be honest with you," Rey began, "I don't know anything about this."

Ben glanced up at her, his face amused, which confused her.

"What I mean is I've never had to take care of anyone but myself or try to form a new intergalactic government." Rey said, feeling extremely insecure.

Ben looked pensive as responded, "I know you don't think you can do this, but you can."

Rey felt incredulous as she said, "Stop mocking me! I'm being serious."

He whipped his head around at her, "I am too. You have an unnatural amount of compassion and concern for others. I have none. That means we will make different decisions, emphasize different options."

Rey realized what he was saying, "I am the best counter to your leadership."

As if he recognized her discounting of her abilities, he countered her statement, "You are the best match, a completion. You must learn to be confident or else this will not work."

"Sure I will just go take a dose of confidence every day," Rey added sarcastically.

"No," Ben stopped her solemnly, "You must know yourself inside and out, every flaw and strength so you can be aware of when to provide input and when to be silent."

Rey laughed cynically, "And you're so self-aware…"

Ben held her eyes, "I do my best."

"You need to lighten up." Rey said quietly.

Ben scoffed, "You need to acknowledge the weight of your actions."

Quicker than expected, a man whose name Rey hadn't the opportunity to learn yet ran in saying, "We are about to land."

"And quickly," He said, finishing their conversation.

Rey stayed seated and watched his large frame as it disappeared behind the wall. The small window looked out on a white moon of rocks and salt – as far as she knew. Her friends likely had no idea she had been on the ship. They had no idea she was coming to them. Instead of dwelling on her feelings, she followed Ben into the cockpit and braced herself for impact.

The pilot was talking, "The rebel scum won't be expecting us to honor the transmission we sent, but we won't be in any immediate danger when they see her."

Ben had put on this authoritarian demeanor that set a chill on her spine. "You will make sure we are out of firing range so neither Rey nor this ship is harmed."

"Yes supreme leader." The pilot said as the ship slowly lowered itself to the ground. The ships mechanics made soft commotion as they opened the doors.

Ben turned to her, his face blank, "You're up."

Rey went to the platform, beginning to gain her bearings. It was quite cold outside and wind whipped up into the ship. The air was dry and bitter. She looked out to the large uninviting space, "Ben?"

Ben sighed, he didn't like it when she called him that she noticed, "You'll do fine."

Rey shook her head, "You should come with me." He opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him, "Your mother, she loves you very much. To see you, it would mean a lot."

Ben's eyes flashed angrily. "My mother is dead."

Rey reassured him, "She's not. I can feel her. Open yourself up to the Force, you will feel it too."

Ben in front of her eyes turned into Kylo Ren, "I will not let that woman into my head." His voice was heavy with betrayal and ignorance. He would not listen to her, he did not want to.

Rey thought of all the things she might say to change his mind, but this was not the time. She focused on his face, silent tears were streaming down. She felt her heart contract. Reaching up her hand, she touched the side of his face lightly. He pulled away slightly then resigned to the contact.

Ben Solo took a small breath and said in a hushed voice, "Go." His voice broke slightly, he was conflicted. All his fear and pain screamed at her, evident in his eyes.

Rey felt tears threaten to leave her own eyes as she walked down the platform, steeling herself to tell her allies the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo watched as Rey ventured out from the platform, hopeful and optimistic. He started to take a breath, needing to expel the anxious thoughts flooding his head.

"Now would be a good time to explain your plan," Hux screeched, interrupting his millisecond of calm, "Supreme Leader." He added the last part with infuriating insolence which made Kylo want to crash his ugly ginger head into the wall.

"General Hux," Kylo moved only inches from his face, "If you need a reminder as to why I am calling the shots now, I would be happy to have the bottom of my _foot_ explain it to you."

Hux's eyes answered his statement fine as he added, "No, Supreme Leader," Without a hint of disrespect.

Kylo, without changing his expression, resumed staring out at Rey as she grew closer and closer to the base. The rebels just dispatched a ship to pick her up halfway. _Good._ He thought as he saw her climb up into the ship. Her physical demeanor changed. She relaxed, seemingly moving to embrace someone, then she was out of sight.

Kylo could see Hux watching his face as the pick-up occurred, likely expecting him to order an attack or have some reaction. So, he knowingly let a slight smirk spread across his face, which drove Hux up a wall.

"Supreme Leader, as your general, I believe I have some responsibility to know what you are intending to do." Hux attempted to keep his expressions minimal, but Kylo knew.

"I killed Supreme Leader Snoke. Rey has agreed to join the First Order as my second." Kylo walked the line between convincing Hux and the rest of his subordinates of his decisions and keeping Rey by his side. "I instructed her to inform the Resistance we are willing to receive their unconditional surrender. If not, we will obliterate their forces, capture their remnants, and quench the final questions toward The First Order's rule. I doubt we will have to attack considering her history with them."

Kylo could see Hux's conflict as he formed his words. "Should, would it not be simpler to lure the rebels into a trap and keep from any further problems. General Organa has not proven to be submissive or compliant on previous occasions."

Normally, the mention of his mother would throw him off the edge likely causing him to inflict substantial pain on Hux, but Kylo was not shaken. He braced himself, anticipating the rage to come over him, but it wouldn't.

"Trust me, Hux. Let Rey do her job." His confidence in their plan kept him steady, balanced.

Hux continued to push his buttons, "As your general, sir I must challenge you further. Less than an hour ago, Rey's allegiance rested with the very group you have sent her to negotiate with. This plan is foolish. She will betray us to them and deliver our secrets on a silver platter."

"Go to the cockpit." Kylo said firmly.

Hux radiated irritation and incredulity, "But, Supreme Leader…"

Kylo turned his head, saying, "Dismissed."

The red-haired monster took a small breath of anger, turned on his heels and stormed off. Kylo decidedly ignored it. He had greater things to focus on, greater plans. They would change the course of history, usher in an era of peace unlike any other.

Kylo watched the horizon and waited, currently regretting his rejection of Rey's invitation. He should have been there, at least to attest to the truth of their intentions. Maybe it was better, who knows? All he could do is stare at the mountains and trust.

Rey was thankful when they reached the hangar, she was anxious to tell Leia the truth, about the fate of her son. Finn had come to meet her. The look on his face was enough to make her jump into his arms and hug the life out of him. As they sat among friends, Finn told her thirty seconds of adventures and fears, demanding to hear about her training – to which she promised, "All will be revealed."

"The Jedi training has made the girl more cryptic, does that count as wisdom?" Finn joked as they stepped out of the ship.

Rey laughed slightly and commented, "If I'm to take after my master, cryptic is the first step to true enlightenment."

"Luke was always one for the dramatic," Leia said as she walked up. A security detail, even with the resistance so destroyed, stood closely behind her.

Rey ran up to embrace her. The hug she provided felt as though she really had a mother of her own. Leia was extremely motherly, but the kind of mother that slapped your hand away from taking more than your fair share of food. Having birthed the resistance from her own will, Leia took ownership of the people surrounding her. The authority and influence she held showed in her eyes but weighed heavily on her shoulders.

"Rey, I cannot tell you how glad I am to see you." Leia said, her eyes communicating genuine care and concern.

"Leia, I have so much to tell you." Rey said excitedly. "But I think you should sit down first."

Leia laughed. "I think whatever you have to say, I can hear it standing on my own two feet."

"Snoke is dead." Rey said quietly, eye to eye with Leia.

Leia grabbed her hands in disbelief, "How do you know, are you sure?"

Rey nodded, "Yes, Ben, he killed him."

Leia's shock was covered by her diplomatic expression she kept ready for moments of fear or horror.

"Things have changed," Rey continued excitedly. "The Galaxy, it's about to change. I just need you to trust me."

Leia breathed in, "Trust you with what?"

Rey brushed off her skepticism, "The firing on the ships, I halted that order."

Leia's diplomacy faded, ushering in another look of awe. "That was you?"

"Ben, he wants to change the course of the war. He wants to end it." Rey lowered her voice, "He wants to end the First Order."

Leia continued to stare at her in shock, "Rey, Ben Solo does not exist anymore, he died with his father."

"No," Rey stood strongly, "He was awakened in that moment. He hasn't found peace in the dark, nor can he stand fully in the light."

Leia's eyes welled up with tears. "Has he truly changed?"

"Yes, he has grown vision. It's time to put power back in the hands of the Senate, to have them care for the people without corruption or lobbying, to bring balance to the Force." Rey felt her heart leap at her own words.

"Then, what's the catch?" Leia said, attempting to keep her reason. "There's something you came here to tell me."

Rey took her hands again. "Leia, if you agree to play along with the charade, surrender and disband, we will be able to take back the Galaxy."

Leia's lips pursed, "And you say this is the only way."

Rey nodded, "It's the only way I know of."

Then Rey looked around to see the men and women observing their situation. They gawked, some crying others glaring at her with a look of betrayal. One man with dark hair and deep brown eyes looked as though he didn't buy one word.

It was he who spoke up, "How do we know the moment we leave the moon, Kylo Ren won't just blast us out of the sky," He said as he walked up to her. He had a significant amount of swagger dropped into every step as though he considered himself a gift to all those around him. "Poe Dameron, Rey I presume? Everyone talks about you, so I feel it's safe to assume." He reached out his hand.

Rey took it cautiously, watching his face carefully. "But he won't, Kylo Ren has changed."

Poe shook his head with an egotistic smile, "I'm sorry but, are we talking about the same guy? Because I get the feeling we are not on same page as of right now. Let me remind you, unstable, tall, dark, and handsome, always has something to prove. Sound familiar?"

"Poe," Finn jumped in forcefully.

"It's just a question," Poe said with false innocence. "Let her answer it," shoving up his hand to provide innocence.

Rey felt incredulous as she opened her mouth to speak. All eyes sat on her and unbidden anxiety, "He was under the control of Snoke."

Poe shot off another question. "Then how exactly did he kill him?"

"Well," Rey stumbled over her explanation, "It's a long story, we had a connection."

"This is beginning to sound more like a romance than an assassination…" He spinned around with his arms stretched out. "How do we even know that Snoke is actually dead?"

Finn spoke up again, "Rey would not lie."

"I'm not saying she's lying," Poe apologized with his body language, "I'm saying she might not be in control of what she's saying."

The entire crowd around them was whispering. Rey was paralyzed, she couldn't say anything to defend herself.

"People died to get us here," Poe said, his eyes glimmering. "Do we want to let their lives go to waste?"

A small Asian girl wearing a blue jumpsuit who was standing by Finn piped in, "No."

Poe pointed at her. Another no resounded then another.

Rey looked around hoping for sympathy. She grabbed Leia's hands and said urgently, "Please listen to me, you have to leave peacefully. You will live. Just stay silent for ten days. That's all I ask. Please Leia."

Rey could feel Dameron's eyes boring a hole into her skull.

Finn stepped out, "Ten days."

Leia nodded her head. "Ten days,"

Rose looked and Finn then stepped out, "Ten days."

Poe shook his head angrily, "Alright, let's throw ourselves into the hands of the most ruthless man in the universe."

Leia glared at him and snapped, "Poe, you need to learn when to keep your mouth shut."

Poe's eyes communicated his obvious betrayal, but he kept silent.

"Fill me in on the details," Leia said as she took Rey off to a side room near the hangar.


End file.
